When a digital signal is transmitted via a transmission line, part of the signal energy on the receiving side (i.e., at the receiver) is reflected when the signal level changes. Such a reflection, known commonly as “ringing,” can cause distortions in the signal waveform such as overshoot or undershoot.
In differential signal transmission where a signal is transmitted over a high/low potential pair of signal lines, ringing may be suppressed by lowering the impedance between the pair of signal lines. However, problems may arise in lowering the impedance between the signal lines. As such, ringing suppression for differential communication systems is subject to improvement.